Medical drapes are widely used during the performance of surgical and other medical procedures as a protective measure. Medical drapes may be used to cover a patient during surgical or other medical procedures. Medical drapes are made sterile and are intended to prevent the possibility of infection being transmitted to the patient. Medical drapes provide protection to the patient by creating a sterile environment surrounding the surgical site and maintaining an effective barrier that minimizes the passage of microorganisms between non-sterile and sterile areas. To perform adequately, the drape should be made of a material that is resistant to blood, plasma, serums, and/or other bodily fluids to prohibit such fluids from contaminating the sterile field.
Medical drapes may, for example, be manufactured for use in connection with catheters such as central venous catheters (CVCs). CVCs may be used, for example, for intravenous drug therapy and/or parenteral nutrition. If the catheter or area surrounding the catheter becomes contaminated during or after being inserted into a patient, complications such as catheter site infection, suppurative phlebitis, and/or septicemia may result.
To minimize the risk of infection associated with catheterization, medical drapes often include fenestrations, or apertures, that extend completely through the drape to provide access to an adjacent area of the patient's body (for example, the subclavian area, the brachial area, or the femoral area) over which the respective fenestration lies. Because of the open nature of the fenestrations, a catheter may be inserted through the fenestrations and into the area of the patient's body adjacent to the fenestrations.
It has been generally problematic to remove the medical drape after the medical or surgical procedure is completed. For example, to remove the medical drape, scissors have been used to cut the medical drape from an exterior edge to a fenestration. The use of scissors near the site of the medical or surgical procedure and near the patient is not only awkward and, often, messy, but it is likely to cause injury to the patient or to the user, and can cause damage by cutting catheter or intravenous (IV) lines.
Some current medical drapes include perforations that pass completely through the drape and that form a weakened line, also referred to as a scoreline. To remove the drape, the user pulls the drape apart by hand without the use of any tools, such as scissors. However, one problem associated with this type of scoreline is that the sterile field is reduced because microorganisms can easily pass through the perforations.
Another problem associated with this type of medical drape is that, in general, the scorelines do not allow an easy or clean tear. For example, the tearing motion may require numerous attempts to initiate and complete the tear; the tearing motion may result in a tear-line that is different than the scoreline; and/or the tearing motion may encounter too much material resistance to complete the tear. A scoreline that does not easily tear can lead to frustration of the user, who is likely to continuously pull on the medical drape with a larger and unnecessary force. This, in turn, can lead to contaminants breaching the sterile field and, possibly, to other injuries or damage. For example, constant pulling on the medical drape can cause expensive medical instruments to fall down, or can cause sharp medical instruments to injure other staff, the patient, or the user. Additionally, the pulling involved with the larger and unnecessary force may cause discomfort to the patient who is the recipient of the larger and unnecessary force.
Other current medical drapes include an adhesive tape strip positioned along the length of a drape cut to overlap two adjacent sides of the drape cut. The adhesive tape strip is securely fixed to one side of the drape cut and is removably attached to the other (adjacent) side of the drape cut.
Similar to the medical drapes having scorelines, this type of medical drape fails to provide an easy and clean tear. The removably attached side of the adhesive tape strip often encounters resistance that interferes with easy removal of the medical drape. Furthermore, inadvertent pulling on the medical drape during or before the medical procedure can cause gaps between the removably attached side of the adhesive tape strip and the side of the drape cut to which it is attached. As such, the potential for contaminating the sterile field is greatly increased. Moreover, this type of medical drape involves additional manufacturing steps and costs, such as including a first layer of a permanent adhesive (on the fixed side of the adhesive tape strip) and a second layer of a removable adhesive (on the removable side of the adhesive tape strip).
Thus, it would be desirable to have a medical drape that assists in addressing one or more of the above problems.